


The Specter

by Splotcher



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil! Genius Harvey. Let your imaginations run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Fic number three of my trawl through my old fandoms. Hope you enjoy. Please comment if you'd like, I love comments. I love to wave as flames sputter as I go by.

“Harvey, you need to pay attention to what the minions are doing. When you aren’t watching, they do Shakespearean revivals. Not that Louis isn’t a great King Lear, especially in the death scene, but it’s hard to keep the ever present danger of the Great and Evil Specter when some of his minions show up in drag.”

“How do you know those aren’t women?”

“I personally vetted all of them for you. Remember what you said? No women.”

“Only because I knew they would make you dangerous-and I know what you did with your last employer.”

“To my last employer. To. And flattery will get you everywhere. Except here.”

Harvey sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

Ruling an evil empire was, sadly, not all fun and games. The death ray needed constant calibration. The shark tank needed cleaning. And restocking. 

And a new guardrail after that incident with the ‘visiting’ dignitary.

Plotting was his favorite aspect. One scheme after another, the elaborate workings of his criminal mastermind giving him the ability to think of more and more audacious stunts. He could tear down the strongest, best their smartest…Superheroes were the most fun to play with.

But this business was hard to keep up with, and he often found his plotting waylaid by the massive amount of work required. Minions were supposed to help, but they rapidly lost interest, and honestly, even with Donna’s help as his personal secretary, he was buried in all of the work. She had been laying hints about getting an assistant for the lab and his field work, but where does one find the perfect assistant, that won’t blurt out the plans at the wrong moment, and try to run. He didn’t have the time or patience to hunt down an unwilling assistant. 

“And what do you have in mind, Donna?” He smoothed down his suit (black, with red accents). 

“You need help.”

“You’re taking the side of the tabloids now?

“Of course not. I would have to believe Ultraman is pregnant with MegaHawk’s baby. But you can’t reach your full super villain potential if you can’t delegate.”

“I do delegate. I delegate to you. You help me reach my potential.” He smirks.

It falters a bit when she returns with one of her own.

“So what you’re saying is that you want to have me assist you in reaching your potential. I will take that to mean you want me to hire you an assistant…and done.”

“Wait…what?” He stares at her.

She promptly hands him a file.

“His name is Mike Ross. Found him fleeing the cops with a suitcase full of marijuana. He had been successfully evading them for over an hour, on foot, through New New York. And you know how hard it is to keep away from the security measures they’ve been putting in when you have a car. He also has an eidetic memory, one hundred percent recall. He’s smart, genius level, lost by the system at a young age. He’s desperate for money, has a relative in assisted living. Disillusioned. Unmotivated, but if you give him a reason to be, I think he’d be a great asset. On top of that, he’s an unknown- if he disappears entirely, maybe through some sort of seafood related incident, no one will really care. I have a good feeling about him.”

“…Did you just refer to my sharks as seafood?”

“Please focus on the important parts of the previous statement. You have a new assistant.”

“I suppose the fact that I didn’t want one doesn’t matter.”

“No.”

He doesn’t bring up that she’s just the hired help and he makes the decisions. Her last employer did that.


End file.
